Se eu soubesse
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Gina está arrependida de suas atitudes com Draco.


Disclaimer: Gina Weasley não pertence a mim, e nem o Draco Malfoy, mas se alguém quiser me dar um eu aceito ;-) N/A: A Marinin

Disclaimer: Gina Weasley não pertence a mim, e nem o Draco Malfoy, mas se alguém quiser me dar um eu aceito ;-) N/A: A Marininha, que pediu outra fic D/G, e ao Batata pela inspiração. Além de todas as pessoas que me incentivam e escrever, e a Kê Malfoy, que com solitários, me fez ver, pela primeira vez, Draco e Gina.

Se eu soubesse

Se eu soubesse...

Se eu soubesse que haviam sentimentos em teus olhos frios

Se eu soubesse que havia cura para sua crueldade

Se eu soubesse que todo o desprezo era na verdade medo

Talvez então eu tivesse voltado

Ah! Sim, se eu soubesse

Teria lutado, para voltar aos seus braços

Para que todo esse ódio não fosse transformado

Na dor que não era só minha mas também de outros

Se eu soubesse, tua novamente eu seria

Se eu soubesse, então

Esticaria minha mão até seus loiros fios

Miraria seus cinzentos olhos com meus castanhos

Beijaria te novamente, menino serpente

Quisesse o mundo aceitar ou não

Se eu soubesse

Que tu me amavas, como eu sempre te amei

Correria todos os riscos pelo seu coração arisco

Aceitaria todos os perdões, sem questionar as condições

Amava-te somente, e que os outros entendessem

Se eu soubesse...

Ah, Gina fechou o pequeno livro em que escrevia. Havia quase um ano que ele tinha morrido. Draco Malfoy, por certo tempo seu amigo, arrependido, por um longo tempo, seu namorado, amado. Alguém que ela queria sempre junto de ti. Por dois anos ele renegou os comensais, mesmo que não os combatesse. Por dois anos, ele foi dela, corpo e alma. Até aquele dia. Até aquela briga.

Ela tinha o mandado embora. Ele pegara a filha no colo e saíra pela porta. Gina correra até a rua e tomara a menina de volta "eu não quero mais você aqui, e ela é minha filha, veio do meu ventre! Vai embora, e nunca mais olha pra ela".

Ela se ouvia gritar. Em um mês ele estava de volta com os comensais. Por mais dez meses, ele torturara e matara muitas e muitas pessoas. E a perseguira. Primeiro por causa de sua filhinha, Anita. Depois, por descobrir que ela tinha outro filho dele na barriga. Fora assim que ele encontrara a morte. Ele entrara no carro dela, e ela perdera o controle, rolaram barranco abaixo. Ele olhava para ela, ensangüentado e desesperado.

"Eu não vou nem ver meu filho nascer"

"Já disse que essa criança não é sua!"

"Então de quem é?"

"É do outro."Gina falou sem pensar e Draco, mesmo muito machucado sorriu.

"Ele é meu, Gina, você sabe disso."

Ele fechou os olhos e desmaiou. O socorro chegou e ele foi para o hospital. Mas não conseguiriam o manter vivo. Ele acordou, pouco antes de morrer, e ela estava de pé ao lado de sua cama. Uma mão repousava na pequena grade, a outra na barriga, já enorme. Viu os olhos cinzentos se abrirem mais uma vez, a ultima vez.

"Ai você está. Que bom que é você. A ultima pessoa que eu vou ver."

"Não fale isso..."

"Eu vou morrer, você sabe. Ao menos no fim vejo alguém que eu amo."

"Você não me ama. Não mais."

"Claro que amo. Amo você e amo nossos filhos."

Gina o fitou por alguns segundos silenciosa, e ele respirava com alguma dificuldade. "Eu vou fazer o parto hoje."falou. "É uma menino, você sabe. Que nome você quer por nele?"

"Cyril, pois ele será senhor da Mansão Malfoy, e um grande senhor." Ele suspirou e cerrou os olhos. "Eu te amo, sempre te amei."

Ela abaixou e beijou-o. Ele não abriu mais os olhos antes do fim. Agora ela olhava a menina Anita, os cabelos loiro-platinados contrastando com os olhos castanhos como os dela, e do menino, Cyril, exatamente como ele queria que ele se chamasse, que tinha os mesmos olhos cinzentos do pai, e o mesmo cabelo ruivo-flamejante da mãe. Seus dois amados filhos, crescendo sem o pai, apenas porque ela em um impulso o expulsara de casa e o mandara de volta para o seio de um ninho de cobras. Apenas fora porque ela mandara.

Se ela soubesse, teria voltado atrás. Agora, era tarde demais.


End file.
